


Homework

by orphan_account



Series: The Long Road [9]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacking in experience, James decides to study ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

They’d agreed to spend the night together and Robbie turned up at James’ flat with a bottle of wine in one hand and a pack of beer in the other, to find his lover hunched over the laptop in rapt concentration. He poked the keyboard, nodded to himself, poked the keyboard again and raised his eyes to Robbie.

 

“What you up to, Hathaway? You’re looking very serious.”

 

“Studying, I needed to do some research.” Robbie opened two beers and walked around behind James to look over his shoulder and nearly choked on the drink. The small screen was full of the picture of an over-dyed blonde with unfeasibly large breasts, giving a blow job to an equally unfeasibly well-endowed man.

 

“James!”

 

The sergeant quite calmly took the beer from his Boss and said “I wanted to learn, so I thought I’d take expert advice – this young lady is apparently world-class.” Robbie snorted with laughter. His junior never failed to amuse and astonish him. Hathaway took a long swig from the bottle and continued “Well, that may not be entirely true … it has been a very long time so I needed a refresher course.” He sounded so matter-of-fact that Lewis didn’t dare speculate if it meant what he thought; that James had been forced to do this when he was a child.

 

“Is that what you want to do tonight then, lad?” Robbie rubbed his lover’s shoulder lightly and was delighted when the blonde head turned and the clear eyes smiled up into his own.

 

“Yes, I think so. Give it a try, anyway. I’d like to make you really happy but this is as far as I’d be comfortable going. I’ve given it a lot of thought.” Robbie nodded; he kind of knew that would be the case. James did nothing without a great deal of thought. He must have come to some kind of conclusion about his religion but Robbie wasn’t going to ask. If James had decided he’d be OK with oral sex, then who was he to argue? Would he be OK with it? Only one way to find out, he thought, as he bent to kiss the back of James’ neck and watched as James rewound the scene to “study” it again.


End file.
